There's sometihng different about Wonderland
by MissKaneme
Summary: Just an ordinary day at the Akatsuki base, what could go wrong? An accident and Deidara ends up in wonderland? Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my very first story and I hope you will enjoy it. I will love feedback good or bad, tell me wht you liked, what i need to improve on, etc, etc**

**Summary: Just an ordinary day at the Akatsuki base, what could go wrong? An accident and Deidara ends up in wonderland? Rated for language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of their characters (if I did alot of things would've happened differently) but i do own my little OC's**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary day at the Akatsuki base; Itachi was watching T.V with Kisame and Konan, Kakuzu was counting his money, Sasori was making puppets, Hidan was swearing at the microwave (don't ask), Pein was doing paper work, Zetsu was spying and Tobi was annoying Deidara while Deidara was making new creations with his clay.

"C'mon senpai play twister with me!"

"Wha- no, ask someone else, un."

"But senpai no-one else wants to."

"No Tobi. GO AWAY!"

"Awww ok... Oh Tobi can help senpai with his clay!"

"No Tobi, DON'T TOUCH THA-"

BOOM!

"Ahh" Deidara groaned. Then he looked around and saw he wasn't at the base anymore. "Where am I un?"

Deidara then looked down and saw that he was wearing a frilly blue dress, black high heels and a blue ribbon in his hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK UN! WHERE AM I AND WHY AM I WEARING THESE FUCKING CLOTHES!"

"Where the fuck do you think you are"

Deidara looked up and saw Hidan sitting in a tree; only he had ears and a tail.

"Hidan do you know where we are un?"

"Well you're a fucking retard aren't you, we're in wonderland"

"What!"

"You fucking heard me"

"How'd I get here?"

"Fucking beats me"

Deidara was getting annoyed at Hidan's swearing.

"Well where do I have to go then?"

Hidan then vanished.

"Hey wait tell me where to go un!"

A hand and a mouth materialised.

"That fucking way"

Hidan's hand pointed to the right, then the hand and mouth vanished.

'_Well that was very helpful wasn't it'_

So Deidara went along the path that Hidan told him to go and he entered a forest. He was amazed at what he saw, he was like a bug compared to the trees and surrounding fauna, everything was huge. Then Deidara came across Sasori, he too had something different about him; he had bunny ears and tail. Sasori looked like he was in a rush.

"Danna what's wrong? Why are you running un?"

"I don't like to be kept waiting but you made me wait so now I'm late. I'm late. I'm very very late"

Sasori chanted as he ran away.

"DANNA WAIT! What are you late for..."

"You see he's very very late"

"**For a meeting with the Red King"**

* * *

**So how was it? Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Woooo another chapter though no reviews yet T^T but i already wrote it so here it is**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or alice in wonderland and blah blah blah**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2

Deidara turned around and saw Zetsu's dark side and Zetsu's light side as two separate beings, both wearing identical outfits.

"Zetsu is that you un?"

"Kinda"

**"You see"**

"He's Zetsu Dum"

**"And he's Zetsu Dee"**

Deidara was getting very confused with how they were talking but since he knew Zetsu was smart, in the other world at least, he might know how to get out of this place and back to the real world.

"So Zetsu do you know a way out of this place un?"

"There's only one way to get out"

"And how's that un?"

**"I think it might be..."**

"It very well could be..."

**"Possibly that"**

"Possibly what?"

"We don't really know"

"WHAT UN!"

**"But it might be that you have to complete something before you can go"**

"Well that makes more sense, so where do I go now?"

"I think he might have to see..."

**"Yes he probably has to see..."**

"What? See who"

**"**T**h**e **C**a**t**e**r**p**i**l**l**a**r**" they both said in unison.

"Ok so which direction is the caterpillar un?"

"To the left" **"And Right"**

"What?"

**"What we mean is"**

"Straight ahead"

"Ok thanks un. Bye!"

"Bye" **"Bye"**

So Deidara continued his journey through wonderland. While he was running he thought of how weird his friends were; Hidan resembled a cat, Sasori resembled a rabbit and Zetsu was split into two people, he then wondered what everyone else in the Akatsuki was and that maybe the caterpillar was someone he knew. Deidara then tripped over a branch and fell onto a mushroom.

"Be careful of those mushrooms they were very expensive"

Deidara then looked up and saw Kakuzu the caterpillar.

"Kakuzu I'm glad I found you, you were just the person I was looking for... by the way why are you a caterpillar un?"

"More importantly why are you wearing a dress and high heels? Taken a liking to cross-dressing eh?"

Deidara had completely forgotten he was wearing a dress and high heels, although in his situation it didn't really matter right now.

"Oh that... never mind, so Zetsu told me to come see you un"

"Why?"

"I don't really know"

"Let me guess, to complete your journey so you can get back home"

"Yeah I guess so un"

"Here eat this, you'll need it for your trip"

Kakuzu handed Deidara a cookie that said 'eat me', Deidara was kinda confused but ate it anyway. He then felt a tingling feeling, then before he knew it he started shrinking. Deidara stoped shrinking when he was about 30cm tall and he was thankful that his clothes had shrunk with him.

"You owe me $5 for that when we get back"

"Wait what!"

"Now I'll be sending you to the next place of your journey"

Kakuzu blew a puff of smoke at Deidara and when he was fully engulfed by the smoke he felt something strange. Then the wind blew the smoke away from Deidara and he realised he wasn't with Kakuzu anymore, instead he was in front of a giant door that was just open a crack. Deidara walked toward the door and pushed it open a little bit more so he could walk through. When he got through he saw a giant table that was covered in cakes, tea, broken tea cups and that there were no walls. He also saw three people sitting at the table, two of them he had never seen before; two girls; one was wearing a hat and the other had hare ears, but he recognised the third person instantly.

"SENPAI!"

Tobi jumped on Deidara who was surprised that Tobi was a little bit taller than him and that he looked like a mouse.

"Tobi give him this" said the one in the hat.

Tobi ran up and took the piece cake from the girl in the hat and ran back to Deidara.

"Eat this senpai"

Deidara looked at the cake and saw it had 'eat me' written on it. He didn't really want to but he ate it anyway and he felt the tingling feeling again but this time he grew taller, back to his original height and was glad again that his clothes grew with him. Tobi ran back up and sat on the table. Deidara could now see the two girls properly one had black hair with the other had white and both of them had red eyes. Then suddenly...

* * *

**What will happen in the next chapter? read and review to find out**

**Again please review i dont care if its good or bad im open for suggestion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay finnaly got a review my first review ever T^T thank you moonlit**

**Disclaimer: do i have to repeat myself?**

**read and review please again like to hear the goods and bads**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

"YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA" said the white haired one and threw a cup that hit Deidara on the head.

"Oww un"

"Would you like some tea?" said the black haired one.

"Uh sure, but who are you un?"

"I'm the Mad Hatter, Kaneme" the black haired one announced.

"And the one that threw the cup at you is the March Hare, Mikato"

"Nice to m-m-meet you DeidaRA!" Mikato said smiling in a creepy psychotic way

"Uh how do you know my name un?"

"Everyone knows your name senpai!"

"So I see you're a Transvestite Deidara"

Mikato almost choked laughing at Kaneme's comment.

"I'M NOT A TRANNIE UN. WHEN I GOT HERE I FOUND MYSELF WEARING THIS OUTFIT, IT WASN'T MY CHOISE!"

"Senpai looks very pretty though"

"Shut up Tobi un"

"Well I would offer to make you a new outfit but I'm currently out of fabric"

"T-T-T-Tea" Mikato was pouring tea into a broken glass. Deidara looked at her strangely.

"We should help Senpai get to the Red King"

"Very good idea Tobi"

"TEA!"

"Sorry Mikato's a little bit crazy"

"HA, a little un"

"Be careful what you say Deidara"

"Anyway so wher-"

"You know I've always fucking liked that hat Kaneme"

Deidara's sentence was cut off by Hidan appearing and speaking to Kaneme.

"Piss off Hidan, anyway what were you saying Deidara?"

"Where do I go next?"

"Look into this tea cup and tell me what you see"

Kaneme handed Deidara a cup with tea leaves in it. Deidara looked into the cup, then the tea leaves started to move around.

"AHH UN"

"God you don't need to scream so fucking loud"

"What did you see Deidara?"

* * *

**So what did Deidara see? review to find out**

**I need YOUR help people what will deidara see in the tea cup? give me suggestions as to what it could be**

**and once i know what will be in the teacup the next chapter should follow quickly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooo Chapter 4 already. This all just came so quickly to me when i was writing it. **

**lovelylesbian: (i hope i spelt it right) thanks for your support so far its been great and sorry for hidans potty mouth but he's just like that and i hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah dont Blah Blah naruto Blah Blah Blah**

**read and review...good and bad... i'm gonna stop talking now so**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Deidara looked in the teacup again and saw the tea leaves in the shape of... A FISH!

"WHAT THE FUCK UN?"

"Well what d-d-did you SEE DeidaRA?"

Deidara looked at Mikato strangely (again).

"A fish un"

"Bahahahaha!" Kaneme and Mikato started laughing then Kaneme ended up hitting her head on the table.

"HAHAHA YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"WHAT WAS THAT? DONT MAKE ME RIP OFF YOUR EARS AND TAIL! YOU KNOW I CAN DO IT"

"Temper, Temper Kane-Chan" Tobi said as he gave Kaneme a lollipop.

"ToBI'S right-t-t KaNEme"

"What does the fish mean and why did you laugh at it un?"

"They laughed cause they're fucking immature idiots"

"True, true, but back to the point, the fish means that you'll be meeting Kisame"

"Sit down Senpai and have some tea"

Deidara sat down and got handed a teacup (that was chipped) and a cake which had a poorly drawn picture of Deidara on it that Tobi drew just a few seconds ago. Needless to say Deidara was unimpressed.

"So anyway Kaneme, who is this Kisame un?"

"T-t-t-the White KING!" Mikato Screeched.

"The White King,...hahaha un"

"We don't mind that you laugh at Kisame cause he's a joke but never laugh about the White Queen, he will kill anyone who says something bad him, he likes to think he's perfect in every way but he's just a little weasel.

"The White Queen is scary Senpai be careful"

"Heh the White queen should be no problem for me un. I mean she's just a girl after a-... wait HE, SHE IS A HE, HE IS THE QUEEN AND HE'S MARRIED TO KISAME!"

"Well yea, he's always been the queen" Kaneme said shoving a whole cookie in her mouth which Deidara swore that he never saw cookies on the table.

"Who is the White Queen un?"

"The p-p-person you LEAst expect-t-t and yet th-th-the person y-y-you expect the MOst"

"It's so fucking funny when you realise who it is. I have to go now I have to go see the fucking money whore" and with Hidan saying that he vanished. The only person who Deidara thought could be the 'money whore' Hidan was talking about was Kakuzu.

"The White Queen is heartless, at this very moment he's plotting against the red kingdom, wanting to destroy the Red king and his people"

"T-the Red KINGdom is our h-h-home"

"And we cannot let the White Queen Destroy it Senpai"

"Previously the White Queen had kidnapped the Red Queen so that the Red King and Queen could not get married, and with the king not married he still has to take orders from the elders and cannot order the soldiers to protect the kingdom"

"Th-th-there is no hop-p-pe f-f-or the KINGdom now"

"It will be destroyed, me and Kane-chan and Mika-chan will not have a home to go back to"

Deidara stood up and slammed his hands on the table making cups fall of and shatter.

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMEWAY UN, WE CANT JUST LET THIS WHITE QUEEN GET AWAY WITH THIS...whoever he is..."

"And right you are there is a way" Kaneme said cheerfully and stood up leaving Deidara confused.

"You see, we risked our lives and we saved the Red Queen now all we gotta do is get her back to the Red Kingdom safely so the King and Queen can get married, then we might have some way to protect our home."

Deidara was glad that the Red Queen was a woman and he was annoyed that they didn't tell him that sooner but continued going along with them.

"Mikato, Tobi go get the Red Queen, it's time to bring her home" Mikato and Tobi went off to get the Red Queen.

"Who is the Red Queen un?"

"You'll soon see"

"Why didn't you just take the Red Queen back when you got her?"

"We were waiting for you, we couldn't go back without you cause you wouldn't know where to go"

Deidara felt insulted at what Kaneme said but decided to ignore it.

"Oh and you never told me who the White Queen is. Who is he un?"

"I have no idea"

Deidara was in shock when he heard that she didn't know who the White Queen was, even though she talked about it like she knew.

"Hidan's the only one who knows out of us, other than Kakuzu, Zetsu and Sasori"

Just as Deidara was about to yell at Kaneme for not knowing who the White Queen was, Tobi, Mikato and the Red Queen came to the table. Deidara was shocked at how beautiful the Red Queen was, she had a beautiful long red dress with hearts on it and flowers in her long Blue hair.

...Wait...Blue hair?

* * *

**so how was it? do you know who the white queen is? how about the red one? **

**i just couldn't make it that kaneme knew who the white queen was for something i have planned, only minor but i'll like it**

**just gotta write the next chappy and it'll be up soon (i'm on a roll)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again everyone for everything and i'm hoping that you like it so far**

**7CrimsonKisses7: ding ding ding you guessed them right and the reason why i didn't put akatsuki members as the mad hatter and the march hare was because i ran out of people and quite frankly i didn't want to put orochimaru in this fic (he really creeps me out)**

**Disclaimer: you know**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

Deidara was shocked when he saw her, the queen, the Red Queen, the Red Queen was Konan, Konan. Deidara couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was so beautiful, he had only ever

seen her wearing the Akatsuki cloak and ninja gear before. His thoughts were interrupted though when Mikato screamed out...

"NOW LET'S GO BACK TO T-THE KINGDOM"

Kaneme and Mikato started heading off with Konan following close behind them and Tobi following Konan. Tobi realised that his Senpai wasn't following them.

"Are you coming Senpai?"

Deidara snapped out of his little trance and ran to catch up with them.

...

After a few hours of walking they were almost at the Red Kingdom. On the way there though they got hungry which was good because Kaneme bought some food along with her the bad thing was that she was eating non-stop and she wouldn't give anyone any food. Mikato was doing the exact same thing. They only person they gave food to was Konan (she was the Red Queen after all).

Then they finally got to the kingdom, Deidara was shocked when the villagers saw Konan and started running towards the Guards and Palace telling everyone that their queen was back. Two guards walked up to the group and offered to escort them all back to the Palace, which they gladly accepted.

...

They were now inside the Palace, about to go through the doors of the throne room. The guards opened the doors and once the King saw his bride he ran to her instantly, embracing her. Deidara was shocked and not shocked at the same time when he saw who the Red King was, it was none other than Pein. Pein and Konan pulled away from their embrace and Pein Kissed Konan. Kaneme and Mikato playfully gagged, Tobi yelled something about making babies and Deidara found himself unsurprised about the act of love.

"Soooooo now that we've brought Konan back can we..."

"Yes, just head to the Table and the guards will bring you all you can eat"

Pein said replying to Kaneme's question.

"YES! C'mon K-KaneME"

Mikato and Kaneme went out of the room to eat all they could eat, which Deidara feared was a lot (from what he had seen earlier).

"Ah so Deidara you're finally here"

"Now we have all of the Akatsuki together to defeat the White King and Queen"

Konan said, it was the first thing Konan said all day so far.

"What do you mean Leader-sama un?"

"We already have everyone here; Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi and Sasori. And Kaneme and Mikato are also going to help fight but first Konan and I must get married. I'll get someone to show you to a room for the night"

"Oh and by the way Deidara...why are you wearing a dress?" Konan pointed put thoughtfully.

"Honestly I really don't know un"

"...We'll also get someone to bring you some new clothes"

"Thanks Leader-sama un"

...

The next day when Deidara woke up he found a new set of clothes on a table and changed into them. When he was almost finished, there was a knock on the door, Deidara quickly finished and answered the door. He was surprised when he saw Sasori. Before Sasori could say anything...

"DANNA"

"AHHHHH"

Deidara tackled his Danna to the ground, he was worried about him because he hadn't seen him in the Palace yet.

"GET OFF ME DEIDARA"

"Ok, ok, sorry Danna"

"Yes, well anyway the King and Queens wedding will be soon. Be sure to come"

And with that Sasori walked off and Deidara did as he said and went to where the wedding was.

...

Needless to say, the wedding was boring, it took three hours to complete. 'Some' people couldn't handle that and kept going in and out, which annoyed people a lot.

...

After the ceremony the King announced that they would be going to war tomorrow to face the White King and Queen, and everyone knew it wasn't going to be a pretty fight. So everyone got their battle gear sorted then decided to go to bed awaiting the fated days' arrival.

* * *

**Well how was it please review and remember i'm open to good AND BAD comments i really dont mind, if it helps me get better than i accept it**

**the next chapter sould be up soon (maybe in a feww days- weeks) cuz i need motovation and i have school... and right now its midnight and i wanna go to bed but your reviews are giving me so much more motivation**

**See you next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the long awaited (long...really?) next chapter (wooo) sorry it took me so long with this I needed motivation and I didn't know how to write this chapter but now here it is and i am soo sorry that it's soo short**

**DeidaraBlondeFox: Thanks for your support and heres the next chappy**

**Thank you everyone for your support, if it wasnt for you i would've not bothered with this anymore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and yeah...**

**Well im gonna stop talking now so**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day they were heading off to the battle field to face the White King and Queen.

"So Leader-Sama un, do we have our abilities here like in the real world?"

"Yes we do Deidara"

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THAT EARLIER?"

"You didn't ask and you wouldn't have been able to use them anyway"

"Huh?"

"Well you don't have your clay, do you?"

"Oh, I remember now un"

"Oh the wonderful Mikato has some" Kaneme chimed in.

"I don't think I ever want to go near her, especially when she has a weapon un"

"Oh it's fine, just go" said Kaneme as she pushed Deidara towards Mikato"

"So Mikato... do you have any explosive clay un?"

"Explosive clay? ... Oh explosive, explosive, explosive, clay, clay, clay, EXPLOSIVE CLAY" Mikato looked through all of her bags until she found some and handed it to Deidara.

"Thanks un"

"OK EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO HEAD OFF"

...

"Uh, so you decided to come eh?"

Deidara looked and saw Kisame, he had to restrain his laughter at what Kisame was wearing, after all this was a serious fight.

"We would never back down from a battle"

"Is that so?"

"Let's stop this chatter and begin. WHITE QUEEN COME OUT OF HIDING!"

Deidara looked at the white carriage that the White Queen was supposedly in. A figure stepped out of the carriage. That's when Kaneme spoke out...

"Itachi... the White Queen is Itachi?"

Kaneme and Mikato looked at each other and started laughing. Deidara though it was funny too, funnier than Kisame's outfit, though he managed to restrain his laughter, although there were others that were laughing as well...

"HAHAHA ITACHI THE FUCKING WHITE QUEEN BAHAHA"

Oh course that was none other than Hidan. Deidara was surprised when Konan giggled. While some of the army laughed others were purely disgusted; Sasori, Kakuzu and the Zetsu Twins. Pein of course stayed emotionless.

"So are we going to start this or not?" said a very irritated Itachi.

"Whenever you're ready"

* * *

**There is a very good reason as to why I stopped this chapter here and thats because... I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE AN ACTION SCENE! so i need your help if you can help me or recomend someone or anything like that it would be highly and GLADLY appreciated so i guess now i will have to read some action fics so i can get an idea of how to write it**

**AGAIN please review i would LOVE it**

**I'm thinking of writing anouther fic aswell but i dont know what about...so if you can give me an idea (and if i like it) i will write a fic for YOU about anything- how many chappys (oneshot maybe?) characters, genre and yeah**

**so i will see you next time and i will try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I AM SO SORRY about this chapter being so late so very very sorry please please forgive me, I had some writers block and was busy with school work.**

**Well this is a new years present and I'm sorry this chapter is so short I will try to make the next one longer and I will try to update more regulary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any movies mentioned in this story**

**Well enough of my talking... Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7

So the Battle Began…

Itachi and Pein ordered their armies to attack. Hidan was the first to start attacking.

"Kaneme, Mikato, go and distract Itachi and Kisame while Konan and I prepare for an ambush" said Pein.

"GOT IT"

Kaneme and Mikato rushed towards Itachi and Kisame.

"S-s-secret weapon t-t-time?"

"Yeah"

Mikato and Kaneme threw Jelly-Beans at Itachi and Kisame.

"What the fuck?" said Kisame.

"Hey Mikato guess what!"

"W-w-what is it KaneME?"

"IT'S SHARKBOY AND LAVAGIRL"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" exclaimed Itachi.

Meanwhile…

Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Tobi and the Zetsu twins were killing as many soldiers of the white army as they could. Hidan started running towards Kisame and Itachi noticed this.

"OFF WITH YOUR FUCKING HEAD" shouted Hidan.

"I think you've got that mistaken, it's your head that shall come off" replied Itachi and cut off Hidan's head in one swift movement.

"FUCKING HELL! KAKUZU I NEED HELP"

"You're hopeless Hidan"

"OI DON'T IGNOR ME BITCH"

"Shut up Hidan, your body just disappeared your head didn't get cut off"

"Oh… I KNEW THAT SHUT THE FUCK UP" said Hidan as his body reappeared.

"Hidan just worry about the soldiers" Pein shouted through the ruckus. "Ready Konan?"

"Ready"

* * *

**Sorry again Cliffhanger I didnt really know hot to end this chapter so I ended with a cliffy **

**Reviews are gladly appreciated.**

***sigh* I think this story only has a few more chapters until its finished then I have to plan another one, I'm thinking of doing storys for all of the Akatsuki members falling into different worlds (mostly disney HA)**

**What do you think? is it a good idea or not? any requests?**

**This years resolution for me is to write more stories! and I can only do that with inspiration and ideas so give me ideas and review to give me inspiration.**

**Sorry for all the talking... Bye now See you next time!**


End file.
